This invention relates generally to cartons for housing fragile containers. In particular, this invention relates to a carton for housing frozen drug bags and the like.
Cartons for housing fragile containers are known in the art. These cartons usually comprise energy absorbing means that surround the fragile containers and some sort of packaging for surrounding the container and energy absorbing members. The energy absorbing members typically surround the fragile containers and absorb the impact force so that the impact force does not reach the containers.
In one specialized area of the medical field, frozen drugs, the construction and efficiency of the carton is especially critical. Frozen drug bags are stored at temperatures of approximately -25.degree. C. This temperature falls below the glass transition state of certain film structures from which the frozen drug bags are constructed, e.g. polyvinyl chloride. Accordingly, these frozen drug bags are very brittle and may easily break.
The prior art frozen drug bag cartons utilize hollow cardboard inserts for absorbing the impact forces that act upon the carton. These hollow cardboard inserts surrounded the frozen drug bags when they are packaged. Although, these cartons are effective in absorbing the impact forces, the product fragility of the frozen drug bags is still approximately 1-2%.
Thus, there is a need for a carton for housing fragile containers that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.